Life is Strange: Never Enough Time
by Dyceman88
Summary: One month has passed since Chloe's funeral and Max is struggling to find reasons to carry on. However Chloe's death will mean consequences...
**Life Is Strange: Episode 6**

Note to Readers: This takes place after the events of Life is Strange the game, I can't list all the choices I made but if you have any questions about choices I made feel free to ask. However this follows the story that Chloe gave her life so that Arcadia Bay could survive (befoe you judge me on this I LOVE Chloe and Max but I just couldn't sacrifice a whole town of mostly innocent people…that isn't me…not even for someone as awesome as Chloe). The cast of this story will include new and old people and Chloe WILL appear in a fashion (yes how about that for life is strange :P). The only major decisions/ choices from the game I care to mention are as follows; I sympathized with Victoria (when splashed with paint), I warned/helped Alyssa every episode, I saved Kate, I kissed Chloe in her room, I told Warren to back off Nathan, I didn't kiss Warren (only hugged) and Chloe and Max kissed at the end :D.

 **Chapter 1: Never Alone**

 _One Month after Chloe's Funeral_

Max was deep in thought…but then she always was, she sat in her dorm room gently playing her guitar, thinking to herself of the time that had passed. She wasn't going to lie, she understood how Chloe felt nowadays…everyone kept coming by and asking her if she was ok. She didn't really have an answer to that question…was she ok…she'd lost her best friend in the whole world…and that wasn't something you just get over. But that was the easy part in her opinion…she had to live with the memories of…everything. No one else knew how close Arcadia had come to destruction, why…what had happened to Kate and how she'd almost jumped from the dormitory roof. No one would ever know…except her.

A knock at her door drew her attention and she looked up to see Dana in the doorway smiling 'hey Max, you ok?'

Once again, for the like the hundredth time, she nodded 'yeah, I'm fine.'

Dana probably knew otherwise, but was smart enough to let Max cope her own way 'hey I have a great idea, Trevor and I are going to hang out and watch some movies tomorrow night, why don't you and Warren come?'

Max made an uncertain noise 'I don't know…I'll think about it.'

'You and him would be so cute together Max' Dana replied smiling, when Max still said nothing Dana came in and shut the door.

'Look I'm real sorry about what happened to that friend of yours, that was awful…but you can't let it drag you down forever…she wouldn't want that' Dana said trying to use her cheerleader energy to help.

Max liked Warren as a friend…but if there was one thing she was pretty sure of ever since kissing Chloe…she didn't think she was into guys. Which had made Chloe's death all the worse. Sighing she put down her guitar, got up and headed out of her room. It was a Saturday, so the dorm was semi-crowded with girls going about their routines.

Deciding she needed some air she headed outside and walked about aimlessly in front of her dorm building, she saw Samuel over by his shed and waved to him. He waved back and continued with his work.

'Been real quiet around here lately huh' came a voice and Max almost jumped, turning she saw Warren standing behind him.

'Don't scare me like that' Max said, playfully thumping him on the arm.

He smiled at her 'sorry Max, my bad, I guess you're still kind of out of it.'

'I lost my best friend Warren, how do you expect me to be feeling' Max asked, crossing her arms defensively.

'I know' Warren said 'and I'm here for you, whatever you need.'

Max sighed irritably 'what I need is space, not people asking me if I'm alright all the time.'

'Max, I don't want to sound like…shallow or anything but…you said after the funeral you hadn't seen Chloe in years…at least until she got shot right?'

Max nodded 'so?'

'It's just…for someone who hasn't seen her in so long…I don't know…you're acting like you saw her yesterday' Warren said uncertainly.

The two of them were silent, an awkward moment setting in where neither of them knew what to say.

'Look it doesn't matter' Warren replied 'I just came to see how you were doing.'

Watching him leave Max sighed, once upon a time she'd have been happy to date a guy like Warren; he was sweet, funny and kind…not to mention brave…like when he took on Nathan (in an alternate time). Now though Max had discovered there was only one person she truly loved…and that person was gone.

Later that day Max stood in the cemetery and looked down at Chloe's grave…it was a nice spot for her to rest as far as graves went.

'Hey Max' came a voice that was all too familiar, rough, rugged and yet Max wasn't afraid.

'Frank' she said, not looking up from the grave.

'How do you know my name' Frank asked, his voice wasn't aggressive…more curious.

Making up something on the spot Max said 'Chloe told me about you…and I saw you at her funeral…you were watching from a distance.'

'Yeah…I didn't want to intrude' he said simply.

'I heard it was drug related' Frank replied 'don't tell me it was my drugs that caused this.'

Max shook her head 'no…a gun and Nathan Prescott caused this…he was unstable and…it was an accident…I don't think he even meant to fire.'

'Jeez' Frank muttered 'I knew that kid was going to be a danger to someone one day.'

Smiling slightly Max said 'he's a danger to himself more than anyone else.'

For a moment the two of them were silent then Frank said 'you're smarter than you look kid. Anyway I better get going, I'm hitting the road…there is nothing left for me here…thinking I might head south.'

Max turned to him 'you're leaving?'

He nodded 'yeah, I'm gonna try and start over...live a better life.'

'Well good luck' Max said, hoping that he was sincere. As she watched Frank leave the cemetery she felt…a presence, it was a strange feeling, something she hadn't felt since her powers had vanished.

Looking around she saw the same blue butterfly from the day Chloe had died, the same blue butterfly that had been at her funeral. She held out her hand and the butterfly slowly fluttered onto her hand. It didn't look like a normal butterfly…it was far too vibrant and shimmery. It wasn't translucent like the doe…it was solid…but it definitely had something…other worldly about it.

Just as Max had become entirely transfixed by the butterfly her phone began to ring and she moved to grab it, the butterfly flew off and Max cursed 'hello' she said into the phone.

'Hey Max, it's Stella' came the voice from the other end 'where are you?'

'Cemetery' Max replied simply, still looking around for the butterfly but it had vanished off the face of the earth.

'Oh, uh…that's cool' replied Stella clearly a little unsettled but too nice to say otherwise.

Max sighed 'chill, I'm fine, I'm heading back now' Max replied as she began walking 'so what's up?'

'Oh my god these three new kids just arrived, two major hot guys and this chick that is pretty cool looking, anyway they're like transfer students from San Francisco' Stella rambled.

'Huh' Max said, mildly interested 'I guess I'll see them soon.'


End file.
